


The Sentence Anthology

by Elise_Davidson



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: 9 sentences, Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Davidson/pseuds/Elise_Davidson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 if you squint.  UST Sheldon/Penny.  Penny/Bernadette.  Sometimes it's funny how things work out, and how they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentence Anthology

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts given were words taken from 9 Crimes by Damien Rice. Challenge was simply one sentence per prompt (I was a bit...generous on that XD); bonus points if it forms a somewhat coherent story.

_Waste_

When she leaves him standing there—he's shocked she declined—she thinks what a waste everything has been.

_Time_

All this time, she never realized it was him she should have struggled to understand, not everyone else—it was him that mattered.

_Excuse_

She always had an excuse handy when asked why she married Leonard—it was because if it had failed with Sheldon (the way it did with Leonard three years in), it would have left permanent scars.

_Alright_

She's always alright—she's never great.

_Loaded_

His words are always loaded with too much calculated weight; she thinks if he ever let them fire off, it'd be like her daddy's buckshot rifle against a paper target.

_No_

When he's implied the "no" more often than he washes his hands, it's Bernadette who's holding her hair back when she tries to drink away her feelings—it's also Bernadette that sleeps with her in the bed so just so she won't feel alone (and it's Bernadette who had filed for divorce that week and needed it too).

_Leave_

When her brother gets out of jail a week before Thanksgiving, she takes off for Nebraska without telling anyone so she can do the holiday with her _whole_ family—she's utterly shocked and touched when Bernadette shows up, furious and hurt.

_Wrong_

It's not like it never occurs to Bernadette that she's been raised her entire life to think what she does with Penny is wrong—she simply refuses to acknowledge it, because she finally feels great instead of alright.

_Cheat_

When he sees them together, happy and full of fun and affection, he feels like Spock when Kirk cheated—and so he buries himself in work all over again, and never tells how he got drunk one more time, and they let him into Penny's apartment.

_~fin~_


End file.
